


Double Fox Dare You

by alchemicalTyphoon



Series: The Magician's Realm [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Feels, Multi, Nonbinary Character, OTP Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: Asra told you to stay aware around the Magician. Well guess what? You didn't. Now you're about to find out just how far the game to find the real Asra goes...Written because a bunch of people publically and privately dared me to do it so there you have it!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra/The Magician (The Arcana)/Apprentice
Series: The Magician's Realm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633543
Comments: 25
Kudos: 139





	Double Fox Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop with the thirst content? I dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯? Would you _want_ me to? 😂😂😂 
> 
> Written on [a dare](https://vesuviasfastestcourier.tumblr.com/post/612206480604774400/arcana-spirits-watching-how-people-come-to-their). Cuz I be like that I guess 😅?

"And? Do you know which one of us is _your_ Asra? The first? Or the last?" 

I don't know which one of them _says_ it, my eyes still blinded by a shroud made of darkness. Replaying the kiss, I'm pretty sure it's the last. It feels too much like every time he leaves me for another trip, when I wish to reach out and ask him to stay... but don't.

"I know. The last", I say, with a conviction strong enough to cause the Magician to utter a noise of surprise. "Waaas I right?" They chuckle lightly, and once again I feel someone standing in front of me... and behind me. Ignoring my question, they say, again in Asra's voice: "How about we up the stakes some more? I'll tell you something you've been wanting to know about Asra for a long while now, _if_ you can pass this last test."

_Something I've been wanting to know?_ There _has_ been something on my mind for years now. "You know you _can_ just ask me? W-we don't have to do this", Asra says. I hear the fluster in his voice, as some sort of visual exchange is likely happening between him and the Magician. Whatever is being conveyed, it's making Asra very nervous.

I've been wanting to ask him how he feels about me, about us... But truth be told, I've been too scared to ask, because I've seen how Asra handles things he finds difficult: he runs. Asking him how he feels about me? Oh, he'd _definitely_ run.

Before I can say anything though, the Magician says to him: "And you, haven't you wondered what-...?" I hear a ringing sound in my head as the last part suddenly becomes muffled. Despite that, Asra's stunned silence comes through loudly, before sound returns to me once more. "... Fine, but only if _they_ accept. I-I _really_ don't need to know _that_ badly...", he says, his plea for me to say ' _no_ ' to the Magician's challenge very clear.

But... I have never been one to back down from a challenge, so why would I do so now?

However, that doesn't mean I'm not cautious, something Asra taught me well. "What do you propose?", I ask. Their chuckle seems to come from both behind and in front of me. "This time, _we_ touch _you_." I'm spun around once more, and when the veil is lifted, I see two Asra's, both of them with a teasing smile that could be either Asra's or the Magician's... and both have fox ears and a tail. My face feels awfully warm, as bits and pieces of an old dream come to me.

Their facial expressions stay the same, and I really can't tell from appearance alone which one is which. One of them comes over, and I hear the Magician's voice in my mind. "Remember, _you_ can't touch us, little kit. Only _we_ can touch you." Neither of their mouths have moved. "Now, may we touch you with anything?", they ask. "Uhm, sure?", I answer, a little perplexed at the question. I'm a little less perplexed when soft fox fur brushes against my arm. As I look down, I feel the edges of a scarf tickle the side of my neck, causing me to look up and turn my head... And I stare right into Asra's lavender eyes. "You are delightfully defenseless", they say in unison.

I am starting to feel worried I bit off more than I can chew, but Asra calls my name. My eyes flit between the Asra's. "... But you _do_ know me better than you think", he says, his voice confident as always when it concerns my abilities. I smile, but I don't know who to smile _at_.

Being hugged from behind brings me out of my thoughts. It feels strange, oddly familiar, although I don't remember Asra ever having hugged me like this. "See? Very defenseless", they both laugh. With our clothes acting as a sort of barrier, I don't feel anything as strong as before, only a general sense of contentment that could be from either of them. "May we touch you anywhere?", an amalgam of their two voices asks, as if they both read my mind at the same time.

"O-okay?", I stammer. It would certainly help if I can sense their emotions again like before. However, I'm not prepared for two sets of lips latching onto me. One pair nibbles at the nape of my neck; the other is sucking on the artery of my neck. An embarrassing moan escapes my lips. "Do you like this?", they both ask. I nod slowly, moaning again when I feel teeth grazing my skin. They hum in unison as I close my eyes.

"How about this?" His soft lips press against mine, coaxing them gently apart by deepening the kiss. I feel longing and wanting in the kiss as a tongue slips in my mouth, tasting me as I taste him for the first time. My hands long to reach out and embrace him, but I catch myself before I do. He ends the kiss, leaving me breathing harder than I should.

"Let's make ourselves comfortable." Two pairs of hands make quick work of divesting my clothes, and I find myself in a lounging position, naked, and leaning against a rather amorous Asra whose hands are roaming over my bare chest. His touch is playful and curious, and there is a delighted fascination when fluffing my nipples with his tail causes them to harden. "Your body is very responsive", they both muse. A hand brushes against my jaw, tilting my face so the Asra behind me can kiss my lips. Again, I feel the playful sense of fascination and curiosity, as a tongue slips past my lips. "Is this still fine with you?" I let out a small cry against him when two sets of fingers slide between my legs, where even Asra has avoided touching me.

"My, aren't you a wet little thing", their voices tease, as they alternate whose fingers are inside me. I feel pressure mounting within me as their hands and fingers move, in response to my own. My eyelids flutter open, and I'm met with Asra gazing at me with a look I have never seen on his face until now. But before I can think too hard on it, my eyes shut as I keen a high pitched cry, lost to my own climax.

"That is quite something to experience up close, little kit", the Magician sighs with delight. "He can't hear me right now... So let me ask you: do you think you know which one of us is your Asra... Or would you like to experience more?" The word ' _more_ ' escapes my lips in a soft, breathless moan before I can stop myself, and the Magician chuckles with mischief. I feel bare skin against my back as I'm pulled prone. Soft fur caresses my side, and something firm slides against my inner thigh. When I open my eyes again, Asra's looking at me with a teasing smirk. "Whose cock would you like to feel first?"

Biting my lip, I glance between them. I hear Asra's voice addressing me, quietly, sensually: "Would you like to be taken from behind, my cock thrusting up into you, holding you against me so you can't escape until I spill inside, while you moan for me, or..." My attention is drawn by a tail tracing my jawline, before turning my face, and I'm looking at Asra hovering above me. "... Or, would you prefer to have me thrust down in you, letting me watch you unravel as I pump myself empty inside you..." I'm unable to answer, because I've got _this_ Asra's tongue in my mouth.

"... Or maybe you want to have us both, at the same time?..." My eyes go wide before I close them, and whimper into his mouth. "Two cocks filling _this_ little space inside you up, stretching you out..." I feel their fingers touching me once more, and I can't keep in my moan. "Mmm, little kit, you're so, very wet... You must really like that idea, don't you...", they hum with appreciation. I can't hide how much the idea excites me, especially not when they both have their fingers inside me, and can feel me get wetter as I imagine what it would feel like to have them take me at the same time. "As much as we'd love to oblige for the chance to see and hear you come, you're a bit too new to this yet, kit... How about we take that choice off your hands?"

"That's... Yes...", I whisper. "One of us is going to enter you very slowly. If it hurts, let us know, little kit", they say in unison, before I feel something firm enter me. He's looking at me, holding my gaze as he talks me through, telling me how breathe. Slowly, as promised, he slips inside me, showering me with light kisses and encouraging me to relax, until he's flush against me.

"And now... we do as many as these-" He pulls back, and thrusts into me gently, causing me to make a strange mix between a cry and a moan. His ears twitch in excitement, and he grins lightly. "-until we both come." I can only nod while feeling him rock inside me. "You feel so good... Keep gripping me like that... Yes..."

My eyes close, and I feel one set of legs keeping my own spread apart, while a set of arms lift me up and holds me. His hot breath huffs in tandem with his movements over my lips, before he latches them onto mine, his fevered brow resting gently on mine. A pair of arms behind me move my hands, allowing me to hold onto him. I make use of it, pulling closer to him, and feeling the strange rhythm in his chest beating in sync to complete mine. Briefly, my eyes flutter open, and he breathes out 'y _ou're beautiful_ ' to bridge the space between our lips, before they close again. My response is to come, crying out his name, which he answers by filling me. His own climax is punctuated with a string of inaudible words, save for my name, which is crystal clear.

I'm still breathing hard when I come down, and I notice Asra is observing me with mild concern. He kisses me gently. "How're you feeling? Talk to me." My body shudders, the aftershocks coursing through me uncontrollably as I keen quietly, and nod at him. "That..." I close my eyes again as I feel another coming, moaning this time. "Mmm, I think that felt good and you liked it?", he teases, taking my mouth as I nod and finish my moan with his tongue stroking mine.

Our kiss ends, but I'm not given any time to rest. "Want to see how fast we can make you come again?", I hear beneath me. My head turns, and this Asra flicks his ears, stroking my chest with his tail. In a daze, I nod once more, and I feel him position himself. The come already inside me makes his entry sound lewd. My face feels hot with embarrassment, particularly because the other Asra is looking at our act. He at least has the decency to blush when our eyes meet.

I briefly break eyecontact, feeling fingers touch my sensitive spots. "Why do you keep looking over there, when your attention should be _here_ ", he murmurs while thrusting into me. But I can't help it. My eyes keep drifting over to him. He's like a lode stone; I don't even have to think about which one of them is the real Asra anymore.

The skin against my back turns soft and furry, and the cock inside me changes shape. I turn my head and see the Magician's fox-like head grin at me. "Very good. You _do_ know him very well", they chuckle, never slowing down their thrusts, not even when they make me come, and I feel them pump themself empty inside me. The Magician's pace holds as he keeps me on their cock, unable to go anywhere.

"As a little reward,... how about another cock inside you?" My clear confusion causes them to chuckle, and I feel their rumbling from my back through my chest. "In my realm, if you can will it, you can make it happen. Now go on... He'll join if _you_ ask." I blink at them, and glance at Asra, biting my lower lip. "Asra...", I moan, stretching my hand out at him.

He scoots over, taking my hand. I pull him to me, glancing down where the Magician's strange cock keeps moving relentlessly. His eyes widen as I nod. "Please?", I hear myself moan.

Asra mimics me, biting his lower lip. It's rare, but I can _almost_ see his thoughts, debating with himself whether he should or not, until he glances my way. Our eyes meet. Maybe he sees the want in my eyes, finally notices my longing and pining for him since I've become conscious of him as someone other than a caregiver. Maybe he finally sees me as my own person, someone who can decide for myself what I want. Or maybe it's something else entirely. Whatever it is, his mind's made, and he approaches me, his cock already hard again.

The Magician finally slows down to a stop as Asra and his soft, kissable lips come within reach, if I angle my head up. He traces my jaw carefully before tilting my face, and kissing me deeply. His cock presses against my entrance. "Remember, we can stop at any time, no matter the reason. Understood?", he asks softly. My ' _yes_ ' is barely any louder. I feel a velvety nose nuzzle my neck, as the Magician talks. "I enjoy these acts of copulation, but only with those willing. So do stop us, should you change your mind, little kit." I nod, a breathless ' _okay_ ' in answer. "Mmm,... then let us make you feel... very, _very_ good..."

I remind myself of their words, that to will something is to make it happen. And as Asra gently slides back into me, I will my body to fit two cocks, comfortably, but so I can still feel them. The Magician groans with appreciation when Asra's flush against me for second time. "Marvelous... I like a quick student...", they murmur, causing me to flush. "Pay attention, now. Don't get too starstruck", Asra chuckles, before he moves his cock slowly out, and then rolls himself back in. My soundless moan is captured by his eager mouth, eager to take every sound I make as the two of them slowly, but surely find the perfect rhythm to thrust their cocks in and out of me.

"Oh, little kit... Your aura is magnificent!", the Magician hums with approval. Asra lets go of my lips, leaving me able to finally moan loudly as I come. They both groan as my grip on their cocks tightens when my body spasms. "They're right; and the sounds you make...", he sighs, lavishing attention on my exposed throat. Their movements slowly speed up again, and I almost immediately reach a climax again.

The Magician groans as I feel and hear how their cocks piston the come out of me as they speed up. Asra presses his forehead against mine, searching my eyes for any signs of discomfort. But he finds no such sign; instead, I must look as blissful as I feel, because his concern gives way to a look and a smirk, that spells he's going to keep me in this state for as long as he can...

\---

"Sssh... don't move too fast. We _thoroughly_ , uhm... _tired_ you out", I hear Asra say quietly beneath me. For once, I heed his words, lying still on his chest, listening to his odd, but comforting heartbeat. I sigh in appreciation when he strokes my head, carding his fingers through my hair. It's hard to resist snuggling up against him. "Take your time...", he says with an odd inflection in his voice.

We lay there for a bit longer, before I carefully open my eyes. I'm greeted by the sight of the Magician, clad only in pants, blowing a pastel-coloured puff of smoke in the air. They're about to take another pull from the ornate water pipe they're holding when our eyes meet. Setting the pipe aside, they grin, looking at me like I'm a tasty morsel.

"Welcome back", they say stretching lazily before continuing. "How do you feel, little kit? Thanks to you, the energy in my sanctuary..." They pause, closing their eyes as they inhale deeply. When they exhale, the Magician looks and sounds like the picture of contentment. They wink at me, their ears and tail flicking playfully in my direction. "... it's brimming with energy, possibilities, and new directions. Thank you." They incline their head to me, squeezing their eyes in a fox-like smile.

I smile back, a bit shy, as I get off of Asra. While I do my best not to look at him, my very own eyes betray me, sneaking a glance. He has no such reservations, looking at me with an expression I can't place. My smile refuses to go away, even becoming bigger as I avert my eyes and my cheeks heat up. I'm stopped when I try to stand up.

Asra's hands are on mine as he sits up, and when I relax, my face is gently tilted to him. When my gaze turns to him, I face an Asra I've never seen before. His aloof and mysterious demeanour has made way for something else. His expression is incredibly soft, almost vulnerable, with an air of amazement and wonder that seems completely focused on me. I'm aware of his thumb stroking my cheek, as I can't hold his gaze and glance away with heat rising in my face.

"How are you feeling? Any headaches?", he asks quietly. I shake my head lightly. "No headaches. I feel... relaxed... and content?", I tell him. He's quiet, and I sneak a quick glance back, briefly seeing an uncharacteristic, goofy grin on his lips before it's replaced with his usual enigmatic smile. "I'm going to kiss you", he whispers as he leans towards me, placing his lips on mine. Asra's kiss is sweet and tender, and as shy as he makes my heart feel. And it lasts far too short.

"How long?", he asks, his voice cracking. "How long have you felt like this? About me?" I don't know the answer to that, and I tell him as much. "Honestly, I can't remember. Sometimes it feels like it's always been there, even before I was fully aware of it." He doesn't respond verbally, but he does pull me into a hug. And when I hug him back, his grip tightens, and I feel the brush of his lips against my neck. "I'm afraid to say out loud how I feel, because I don't want to trigger a headache and hurt you. I've hurt you enough for a lifetime and then some. No more", he whispers. "Then don't", I tell him. "Just show me, and I'll understand."

Asra pulls away after squeezing me to him once more. He looks at me, _truly_ looks at me for the first time that I can remember, seeing me for who and what I am. I feel his hands cupping my face, and the kiss he gives me tells me more than he could say in words alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write 😂! As always thank you for reading, and don't be afraid to yell at/with me! I love hearing what you think of it or how it made you feel ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ! Cuz I crave the interactions man! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)


End file.
